A reason to stay
by Forsak
Summary: Nana se marcha, y sabe que va a tardar mucho en volver. Puedes darle una razón para quedarse? Pairings: Nana/Ren y leve Yasu/Nana. Oneshot. ¿Me haceis un favor, y me dejais reviews?


Bueno, dije que lo mismo escribía un one-shot y aquí está. es un poco extraño, y está basado en los últimos acontecimientos del amnga y en mis deducciones a raíz de estos. En fin, **spoilers** que al parecer Ren muere, y Hachi y takumi (o Reira y Takumi, esto noq ueda muy claro) tienen un retoño al que llaman Ren. Yo digo que Ren se suicida o muere de sobredosiis. Se aceptan apuestas. **fin spoilers**. Por cierto, es bastante triste, pero no estoy en mi mejor momento. Ah, teien un poco de Yasu/Nana y de Nana/ren. En fin, pa' todos los gutos. Muchos besos

(esto no es mío)

* * *

Nana se está marchando y sabe que no va a volver en mucho tiempo.

Camina por el apartamento 707 tranquilamente, paso a paso, mientras toquitea los pocos muebles, las paredes, las fotos, la cocina, la ventana. Sujeta por última vez los pomos de todas las puertas y las abre para echar un vistazo, como diciendo: _hey, nos volveremos a ver_. Pero no es verdad. Y ella lo sabe. Y si los muebles tuvieran conciencia, también lo sabrían. Y sin embargo no abre la puerta del baño que ahora tiene una cinta enorme que tapa la puerta. Una equis que la cruza de lado a lado y que a Nana le produce nauseas sólo de sentirla detrás, prohibiéndole la entrada, ultrajando los recuerdos.

En ese momento, de espaldas al baño, mirando la puerta de salida fijamente, quiere echar a correr, pero siente que hay lago _– algo, joder, algo muy doloroso –_ que le impide mover las piernas en aquella mañana de principios de junio en que ella se marcha y no hay nadie despidiéndose. Como aquella mañana de finales de mayo en que Ren se marchó no dejó a nadie despedirse.

Ni ahora, ni hace ya tres días, hubo nadie para decir adiós, ni Hachi y su inusual silencio y su hijo recién nacido en brazos, ni Yasu y su sonrisa socarrona, ni siquiera Reira y su voz de ángel. Ni siquiera Nana y sus canciones rotas. Pero es que es Nana ya no tiene voz para cantar, no sé si lo sabéis. Ella se ha cansado de todo y tiene el corazón hecho migajas, desbordado de sentimientos dolorosos que ella nunca ha logrado comprender. Que teme no poder comprender nunca.

En el fondo sabe que Ren y ella siempre compartieron el mismo problema y que tenían unos sentimiento demasiado complejos como para entenderlos ellos mismos, que no podrían nunca entender al otro. Sin embargo _-, y algo en este sin embargo que tiene el sonido de un acorde mal tocado en el puto concierto más importante de tu vida. –_ cada uno tuvo una manera diferente de afrontarlo. Porque Nana huía cada vez que todo salía mal, pero al fin y al cabo, no se hacía un daño irremediable – o al menos no en apariencia – y Ren se clavaba la aguja en la vena, se esnifa las ansias, y consumía las drogas mientras se iba desgastando poco a poco. Por su culpa. Por la culpa de ambos, en realidad. A veces, ella se martiriza por no haber estado a su lado, por haber callado mucho y haber hablado de más. Se culpa por ser una constipada emocional, y una egoísta que no sabe ver más allá de su propio micrófono, se culpa y llora, como lleva haciendo los últimos días, pero no dice nada. No puede decir nada. Porque ya no hay nada más que pueda decir.

El resto de las personas que la rodean, tampoco hablan ni hacen mucho. Hachi está sumida en un mutismo poco habitual en ella, en el que solloza mucho, duerme poco, y da de comer a su bebé porque sabe que es una obligación para con su retoño, y si hay algo para lo que ha estudiado Hachi, es para ser madre. Pero siente en sus gestos un algo mecánico que le está robando la sonrisa poco a poco, y ni siquiera Takumi – que llora pero no lo dice, que ya no se acuesta con otras, que fuma más que nunca, que se explota hasta el límite creando la puñetera canción perfecta que no llega – y sus regalos caros le pueden animar. Nobu, el muy cabrón, se pasa el día chillando y follando como un desgraciado. Fuma, y bebe y en estos últimos días Nana sabe a ciencia cierta que no ha pisado por su apartamento porque ni siquiera tiene fuerza como para salir de la cama de su novia. Y también se culpa por su torbellino de vicios y lo que pueda acarrear. Pero el que peor lo lleva sin duda -, y Nana que siempre ha querido cuidar de los suyos pero jamás ha sido capaz de cuidar se sí misma se maldice por ello,- es Shin y su sonrisa imborrable. Shin y sus anillos. Shin y sus piercings. Shin que ha perdido su ejemplo a seguir, su ídolo, su estrella, y no entiende como un ser tan perfecto como lo era Ren a sus ojos a terminado muerto en la bañera del apartamento 707 por culpa de las drogas y el alcohol, y de las dos mujeres que le estaban destrozando la vida. Shin no comprende igual que no comprende el silencio de Hachi, ni el desenfreno de Nobu, ni a Reira deshaciéndose en lágrimas que le están destrozando la garganta. No entiende nada, porque Shin ahora ya no sabe que camino seguir. Y está perdido, porque es el maldito niño huérfano de los Blast.

Yasu ha entrado por la puerta en el momento en que Nana se ha quedado parada en el suelo esperando un milagro, y él ha permanecido bajo el quicio de la puerta de madera gastada, sin apartar los ojos de la figura demasiado delgada de su amiga. De su compañera, de su cantante. Del jodido amor de su vida. Se miran un momento, como explicando su presencia allí. Pero él aparta su mirada demaisado pronto, y se queda mirando suelo ajedrezado el apartamento al mismo tiempo que ella analiza las zapatillas deportivas desgastadas de Yasu, y su camiseta demasiado vieja para él, y su ausencia de traje. Y Nana, que aunque tiene los ojos acuosos y no deja de sorber por la nariz, como si así pudiese ocultar su deplorable estado, no deja de notar los desaliñaado del calvo cabrón. Y es que verle sin corbata y americana impacta, como impactan sus ojos pequeños sin las gafas, o la falta de cigarrillos pendiendo de su boca, la barba de dos días, o las lágrimas acumuladas en las ojeras. Recorre con su mirada la barbilla afilada, la nariz recta, el cráneo perfectamente rapado, el corazón visiblemente aniquilado. Y se da cuenta de que ya no es Yasu, ya no es su Yasu, o al menos el Yasu del pasado. Es otra cosa. El reducto que sobrevive a los ataques, pero ya no soportará otra embestida. Es el enamorado eternamente mejor amigo. Es abogado frustrado. El rockero perdido. Es todos los recuerdos de la adolescencia que se han visto truncados. Es todo lo malo que tenía Blast en una misma persona. Y Nana ante él, no puede hacer otra cosa más que boquear e intentar hacer una broma, o recordar tiempos mejores.

Tiempos en pretérito perfecto simple. Tiempos pasados que no van a volver. Pero al final _– valiente ídolo del punk –_ es él quién habla _– por no perder costumbre –_ con esa voz ronca que le nace desde lo más profundo de la garganta y cuyas carcajadas solían hacer temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Pero ambos sospechan que de esa risa no se va a saber nunca más.

- Te vas, ¿verdad?

Ella cierra la boca, y asiente, muy despacio, como autoconvenciéndose de que es lo mejor para ella y el mundo en general.

- Y esta vez – y aquí existe un algo que estalla en mil pedazos, un algo que incluye tardes de adolescencia tirados en un parque toando la guitarra, y noches de borrachera escondiéndose de la nieve - no vas a volver.

- ¿Me lo vas a impedir? – pregunta ella.

- No, Nana, no.

Porque Yasu no es estúpido, para nada, y sabe mejor que nadie que si Nana se queda allí, con ellos, terminará rajándose las venas. O tirándose desde el séptimo piso. O destrozando – más – a los supervivientes. Así que no le dice nada. Nada que no quiera decir. Peor hay algo que tiene sacarse de dentro del alma antes de que ella se marche para no volver. Y esta vez lo va a hablar con toda franqueza, porque al fin y al cabo es la falta de sinceridad y comunicación lo que les llevó a ese islote, a ser los dos últimos tripulantes que no se han ahogado en la inmensidad d mar.

- Nana – dice, y empieza a hablar más alto, no vaya a ser que se le escapé el valor en un suspiro – de no ser por él – y señala con una gesto de la cabeza la foto de Ren que cuelga en la pared – lo nuestro podría haber funcionado.

Nana tarda un latido y medio en responder.

- Ya lo sé.

No dicen nada más mientras Nana recupera su capacidad motriz, y camina espacio hacia la puerta, aferrándose a su bolso y poniéndose las gafas de sol. Yasu está a punto de ofrecerse a llevarla pero no se ve capaz. Por eso, y por otras razones como que le flaquean las piernas y necesita un cigarro, sólo puede devolverle el beso en la mejilla a su vocalista, y desearle de todo corazón, la mejor suerte del mundo. Y se arrepiente, cuando oye a Nana cerrar la puerta y quedarse parada unos segundos sujetando el pomo despidiéndose de él y del piso, de lo mismo que se arrepiente los años venideros _porque Nana, debería de haberte dado una razón para quedarte._

* * *

Y fin. En fin. La ´úlitma frase y el fic en general están basados en esta canción es. youtube. com / watch?vjduFDgIr598

En concreto en la parte que dice:

_ But i know it's too late  
I should have given you a reason to stay._

**© Forsak.**

**Mayo 2008.  
**

* * *


End file.
